Stuck in my head
by AceAroAgenAf
Summary: My personal favorite fics are telepathy/super power AU's so I decided to contribute to the community! Davekat Telepathy AU


Davekat Telepathy Fic

When Dave was 12, he first heard it. He was jogging home in the frigid winter snow to warm himself up and to get back faster. He stretched his arm up, then back down again and glanced at his beat up, red watch and found that it was almost half past 6. 6:24 to be exact, and half past 6 was precisely the time he must be home. Bro was so strict about these sorts of things. It wasn't exactly Dave's fault you see, it was more of the kids who held him back after karate club and teased him for wearing his shades all day, everyday.

Dave decided to take a shortcut through the water park. Sadly, this water park is not an amusement park where your brain smacks to the top of your head as you plummet down the steep slides. No, this water park is a little public park with a fountain spurting water in the middle, and 4 ground fountains on each corner of the square lot. The ground had no hope of ever growing grass again due to all the kids sliding and uprooting it. Now it was permanently hard mud. Well, until they turned the fountains back on at least.

Dave darted through the water park as the clock ticked away. Now it was 6:26, and he was getting anxious. How would he get home by 6:30? What would happen if he didn't get home by then? What if-

His thoughts were cut short by a harsh voice in his head.

/Would I PLEASE stop complaining. I don't even NEED to be home by 6:30. I AM , why am I talking to myself./ The voice cut off after it asked itself the question.

Dave paused next to the 3rd ground fountain, wondering where the voice came from.

" _Ugh I just need to get home right now_ " Dave thought to himself. He darted across the street, down a putrid alley, and rang the buzzer for his apartment.

"Cutting it close I see," Bros voice mumbled over the intercom. It was a bit tricky understanding him while the speaker crackled and buzzed.

"C'mon it's cold let me in already," Dave whined. His hand poised on the door handle, and pounced on it as he heard the click of the lock sliding out of place. Dave sprang up the steps into apartment B15 and collapsed onto the torn up couch. Luckily Bro didn't give him much of a speech about getting home on time, and he was able to relax on his bed.

He waited long enough for the weekend to come, and it was finally here.

 _Now,_ he thought, _time to figure out what that voice was_. Lots of crazy theories came to mind, even considering the possibility that someone was telepathically communicating with him.

 _Might as well give it a shot. I got nothin else to do anyway._

 _Hello?_

 _Hello?_

 _He-llll-oooo?_

 _/_ Hey! Answer me if you can hear me!?

/WHAT THE HELL?/

/Woah./ Dave sat back in awe and confusion. Was there really someone there? /No need to yell dude./

/I have every damn right to yell in my own head whenever I damn want./

/The hell you mean _your_ head? This is _my_ head, and what are you doing in it?/

/ _Your head?_ You mean, you're an actual person, not someone in my head that I made up?/

/I guess so…/ Dave was frozen with his eyes wide open. How, was this, possible? He decided to clear things up a bit, as it seemed they would be stuck like this for a while. /Who are you?/

/Does it matter?/

/Yes, thats why I'm asking smartass/

/Fine, my name is Karkat. Tell me yours/

/Well thats not a very polite way to ask for a complete strangers name./

/My head. My way./

/It's mine too you know/

/Maybe I'm not the smartass here…/

/Fine. the name's Strider. Dave Strider/

/Stop with the James Bond references right fucking now. I cannot STAND those movies/

/Oh really, I would assume so/

/What the hell is that supposed to mean?/

/Oh nothing…/

/Tell me!/

/ _User Dave Strider has logged off_ /

/What the hell I know you're faking that. You can't log off./ /Dave/ /Where did you go./ /Daaaaave/ /Ugh fine/

—-

-Karkat Perspective-

 _What a loser,_ Karkat thought. _Who the hell "logs off" of their own thoughts?_

He faintly heard his dad calling down the stairs, alerting him it was time for dinner. Unofficially, he was referred to as Crabdad by Karkat and his few friends. "Crab" , because his dad always pressed all his fingers to his thumb when he was angry or enthusiastic about something, which gave a crab claw appearance. "Dad" because "Crab" just wasn't enough.

Karkat managed to find his way around the dirty laundry (all gray, what did you expect?) and the random CD's everywhere to the door. _Ew._ There was a piece of oddly purple chewing gum on the door handle. He faintly remembered putting it there after he decided that his garbage can was too full. _Oh yeah._ He needed to empty his garbage. _After dinner I will,_ he decided, putting it off for another week at the least.

He trudged downstairs, into the horribly colored bright red and green dining room that awaited him just around the corner. The chairs were all different colors, each one as horrible as the last. His sister Nepeta sat in her trademark olive chair, and Sollux resided in the mustard one. Crabdad decided to sit in the white/grey chair (it was a big discussion that happened on a daily basis. Is the chair white? Is it gray? It usually ended with Sollux having to do breathing exercises after getting too riled up). Karkat decided to sit in the nearest one to the door, as he usually did. It just happened to be the bright red one that looked like someone bled all over it instead of painted it. For some reason they had a deeper red chair that came with the "Buy 4 get the 5th free" rip-off deal at whatever place Crabdad got the monstrosities.

For dinner they just ordered a pizza which came with Faygo that everyone was slightly hesitant to drink, but did so anyway. He ate without saying a word to anyone, no reason to talk if it's pointless, right? While he ate, his mind kept thinking about Dave, and if they would talk again. Just as he ate the last bite of the surprisingly good fish pizza he heard him.

/Hey, you're making me hungry/

/Too bad./

Silence.

/Wait how did you know that I was eating if I didn't talk to you?/

/I don't know, I just was really hungry after I just ate so I assumed it was you. Well now I feel twice as full, so thanks./

/Uh, no problem?/

/Yeah ok. Sorry if that was, like, an invasion of privacy or anything./

Now that Karkat thought about it, it was slightly off-putting that Dave could feel how he felt. In a way it _was_ an invasion of privacy.

/No it's fine/

/Hey this is going to be even more invasive but I can tell your lying. I'm in your freaking mind./

/Stop! I don't wan't you digging around in my mind!/ There were things deep in Karkat's mind that he didn't want anyone to find. /For now just allow me to have _some_ personal thoughts that don't have to run through your grubby ears./

/Kay fine/

/Fine/

/Where do you live?/

/Excuse me?/

/Well, we don't really have a way to get out of this, so we should meet up./

/I guess thats a good idea…/

/If it makes you feel better we could meet at my place? Assuming we live near each other. For all I know you could live in Europe./

/Well, I live in New York if that narrows it down a bit./

/The state or the city?/

/City/

/Perfect! I live there too!/

/You do, huh../ What an odd coincidence that they both live near each other. It's like it was on purpose.

/Well, I'm not doing anything this weekend, want to hang out?/

/Sure/

/K. Meet me at my place. I'll send you the information./ Karkat laughed at the fact he called it sending.

/Got it?/

/Yeah/

/It's settled then, see you then/

/See you then…/


End file.
